


Happy Birthday

by NightSong02



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSong02/pseuds/NightSong02
Summary: Writing challenge, take a sentence that indicates one emotion, then warp it until by the end, the same sentence is used, with a totally different feel.





	Happy Birthday

It's my birthday! I'm so excited, I can barely contain myself! Everything is set up for tonight's festivities. My family is here and I've invited a few of the kids from school. Of course they don't know it's ME inviting them. They think it's one of the exclusive college bush parties that take place in the woods.   
Not me. Not the freak. Not the weird Goth girl.  
Not their victim.  
I've laced the woods with tripwires, snares, nets, a few bear traps and eve a pit! My shotgun is primed and my knife is sharp, so very very sharp.. It's gonna be hiLARious! For me anyways.  
Mom is just sagging in her bonds, weeping pitifully, while dad is trying to curse at me through the gag in his mouth. I tied him up like the pig he is. He never thought that the 'weak little bitch', would be tired of the abuse he heaped on her. Would get tired of her mother's weak excuses for him and his bad behavior. Would search for a way to get revenge.  
Just like the kids, my worst tormentors, had no idea that they were adding pressure to someone already so close to breaking.   
Oh, the sudden scream of the stupid. Seems my guests have turned up and are running afoul of my traps. Time to bring them back to the party..

Well, that was fun! They're all here now - bruised, bleeding and crying. What a wonderful present to myself! I arrange them and chant until the Gateway to Hell is open, and I laugh as they scream at the sight of the demons come to drag them down.  
With payment made, I get the slip of paper with next months lottery numbers, and a file with investment plans. Everything needed for a life of comfort. Oh, I am sooo excited!! After all, it IS my birthday!


End file.
